


OLIVER JACKSON: WHAT CAN'T HE DO?

by dangercupcake



Series: Superstition Fanwork [19]
Category: Original Work, Superstition by Superstition_hockey
Genre: Blog post, Book Publishing, Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Character, Gen, Hockey, Multimedia, Writing, chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dangercupcake/pseuds/dangercupcake
Summary: Cent Dix Pour Cent covers Jacks's first book.
Series: Superstition Fanwork [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724128
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	OLIVER JACKSON: WHAT CAN'T HE DO?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Until the Whistle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633378) by [Superstition_hockey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superstition_hockey/pseuds/Superstition_hockey). 



DAD, HOCKEY, MODEL – AND NOW WRITER!

IS THERE ANYTHING THIS MAN CANNOT DO?

Oliver Jackson, best known to us as the most amazing center forward of all time, just published his first book. Click here to buy it from your local independent book retailer. Click here to sign up for the publisher’s contest to get an autographed copy and a dinner with Jackson.

The book: I, your humble correspondent Ghislane, stayed up all night reading it when I got my copy. (NB: Chants sent me a copy months ago, and I have been sitting on this article since then, and you do not know how much it killed me to keep it all inside!)

In _Terraforming Space_ , our hero is a cocky, arrogant, pansexual ship’s captain. His foil is Lieutenant Bruneau, a snarky, sarcastic, trans woman of Métis descent who keeps up a steady stream of commentary on Captain Goulet’s outrageous antics—in what is clearly an affectionate and caring way, of course.

You may think to yourself, Oh, of course, this is a pastiche of a million science fiction books and TV shows that have come before, from _Star Trek_ to _Firefly_ to _Doctor Who_ to—okay, actually, I’ve never read a science fiction book before, so I can’t come up with any of those.

You would be wrong, though! It is clearly the story of Jackson and Chantal’s middle years in Quebec City, when they won their second Cup with the Nordiques, had three dry years, and then won their third Cup.

(Oliver Jackson refuses to comment; he told me, “Ghislane, this is _fiction._ They are _on a space ship.”_ Sure, Jackson.)

Pick up the book and check it out, and especially enjoy page 304, in which our beloved Captain Goulet fucks a tentacle alien. (Then enjoy page 315, in which Lieutenant Bruneau asks him dryly, “Are you sure you’re not pregnant, sir?” Too bad Jackson did not go in the “m-preg” direction, but I’m sure he was leaving room for what will no doubt be a myriad of fan fiction writers to fill in the blanks.)

And for those of you thinking, “What is that picture of Jackson?” you may remember it from many many years ago—when Jackson did multiple campaigns for Balenciaga after they saw him on the red carpet with Svetlana Volkov. Click here to have a nostalgia flashback to Luc Chantal’s Twitter post “Double shifting for me off ice too”.

Here’s his author photo—looking forward to the confusion when people google hot, glasses-wearing, curly-haired author Oliver Jackson and learn he’s won multiple Stanley Cups and is best known for playing hockey!

***

**TODAY**

**BUDDY [13:46]  
**DAD, HOCKEY, MODEL – AND NOW WRITER!  
IS THERE ANYTHING THIS MAN CANNOT DO?

Hahahahahahaha

 **CHANTS [13:51]  
**Make a smoothie that doesn't have peanut butter in it.

 **G [13:51]  
**Walk past a dog without petting it.

 **SOCKS [13:53]  
**Beat me at Mario Kart

 **HONORE [13:56]  
**Go literally fifteen minutes without talking about Chants or his kids

 **JACKS [14:10]  
**This is the worst group chat. You are all dead to me.


End file.
